


to love and to be loved

by blossooommyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: тэён просто хотел бы любить и быть любимым.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 3





	to love and to be loved

юта толкает тэёна в плечо, шутливо говоря: "ну, что, сегодня снова в конце вечера будешь отсасывать юно?"— на что ли только смеётся и отводит взгляд. остальные тоже смеются, хотя все понимают, что это не шутки вовсе, а то, что происходит постоянно. тивай пьёт, как не в себя, а потом в конце концов уединяется с чоном. почему-то это стало обыденностью. 

юту это раздражает, если честно. потому что юно откровенно пользуется ли. говорит, что "это нормально, если хён только пьяный может быть со мной". но ведь ни черта это не нормально.

все как-то забывают о фразе юты очень быстро, заказывая выпивку и вкусную еду. только в итоге, к средине вечера тэён снова сидит на бедрах юно, снова забирается руками под футболку младшего, царапает кожу, желает близости. чон волосы старшего сжимает у корней и отстраняет от себя, проходясь мокрой дорожкой из поцелуев по полупрозрачной коже на его шее. ли скулит тихо от этого, а юно осматривает его слишком уж довольным взглядом. в нём точно живёт маленький садист. 

и вот лучше бы юта не видел всего этого никогда. но тащить свою уставшую задницу на танцпол сегодня совершенно не хотелось. поэтому он остался наедине с собой и сладкой (не очень) парочкой. обычно он от наблюдений за ними убегает, а сегодня всё внезапно иначе.

да, именно юта — тот, кто выслушивает всегда тэёна, кто пытается помогать ему во всех сложных жизненных ситуациях (и с юно тоже). только всегда до этого он скрывал от себя то, что между ними происходит, наблюдал, можно сказать, дистанционно. 

сейчас же на душе вязко и противно, потому что тивай утыкается после всего носом в шею чона, смеётся и обнимает того. продолжения (юта выдыхает с облегчением) пока что не будет.

но, возможно, японец осознал одну вещь: обидно не из-за ситуации в целом, а только из-за тэёна, потому что он оказался в чужих руках. это эгоистично, внутри становится совсем противно от неожиданной догадки и хочется волком выть. хотя поведение юно тоже раздражает неимоверно. хочется дать ему по довольной роже, чтоб неповадно было.

юта поджимает губы и ретируется к барной стойке, когда через некоторое время чон говорит то самое "отсосёшь мне, хённи?" и прижимает ли к себе ближе, обжигая своим дыханием с оттенками недавно выпитого виски. тэён же практически не пьёт и с удовольствием бы поменял вечера в шумных клубах на мороженое с какой-то сопливой драмой по телеку, юта это точно знает. так почему он настолько сильно подвластен чужому влиянию? знал бы ответ на этот вопрос хоть кто-нибудь на свете. 

тэён говорит:"сердцу не прикажешь",— и отмахивается рукой от японца, как от надоедливой мошки, летающей вокруг и всё время пытающейся сесть на руку или куда-то на лицо. накамото искал ответы, когда-то пытался, но в итоге нашёл только больше вопросов. наверное, поэтому отпустил, перестал сопротивляться воле друга.

однако это всё так чертовски неправильно, потому что юно будет до чёртиков хорошо, а юта вынужден страдать. потому что резко бьёт осознание: ли не счастлив от слова совсем, и накамото виноват в этом по-своему. ведь именно юта произнёс когда-то: "не будь занудой, тэён-а, тебе понравится. и ребята все, вроде как, не плохие. просто расслабься, чувак!".

он не жалеет о том, что его друг смог раскрепоститься и завести новые знакомства. но безумно жалеет, что среди всех новых людей в жизни ли тэёна затесался как-то случайно чон юно.

и ведь тэён по-настоящему влюбляется. накамото поддерживает, как только может, но в итоге всё становится только хуже с каждым днём. а японец сразу, как-никак, понимал, что ничего хорошего не выйдет у этой парочки, но не предпринял практически ничего. говорил сначала о своих мыслях в слух, но не пытался серьёзно повлиять на друга. потом просто наблюдал и успокаивал, когда чон в очередной раз творил что-то, что делало тэёну больно. на этом всё, ведь ли уже взрослый мальчик и сам разберётся с капризным юно, так ведь? он же не даст собою пользоваться и не станет отдаваться невзаимной любви с головой. всё ведь так, юта? 

или, всё-таки, нет?

должно быть, читтапон подсыпал ему что-то в один из выпитых коктейлей. иначе почему у японца так сильно бьётся сердце и слёзы на глазах? иначе почему он представляет, как сейчас, в одной из кабинок мужского туалета, тэён будет отсасывать их общему другу? он может до малейших деталей увидеть, как ли улыбается одними лишь уголками губ (эта его улыбка такая смущённая всегда и от этого невинная), как он берёт в рот головку, прикрывая глаза. юно хочет контролировать ситуацию, его пальцы снова путаются в волосах старшего. а ли лишь бы поиграться, подразнить младшенького, показать, что, всё-таки, главный здесь именно он, а не кое-кто другой.

ли не даст кончить раньше времени. он берёт до упора, потом доходит до головки снова, посасывая член юно, как конфету. в один момент он открывает свои огромные глаза и смотрит снизу вверх на чона. в этот самый момент младший кончает, и тэёну придётся глотнуть. 

юта трёт свои глаза отчаянно как-то и, наконец, выпивает содержимое стакана, который ему минут пять назад подсунул услужливый бармен. новая доза спиртного растекается по глотке, добавляя сознанию парня необъяснимой ясности. 

внизу живота неприятно тянет, и он вмиг краснеет от осознания того, что возбудился, представляя, как ли отсасывает чону. это мерзко, юта. так мерзко.

он сидит некоторое время, выжидая, пока напряжение, наконец, начнет сходить на нет. смотрит по сторонам. в его поле зрения появляется слегка раздражённый юно. в голове накамото мелькает мысль — что-то не так. младший садится рядом с ним за стойкой, говорит что-то бармену, а у юты будто вата в ушах, не слышит ничегошеньки.

внутри беспокойство.

слегка осипшим голосом (от долгого молчания и выпитых до этого холодных напитков) парень спрашивает:

— где тэён?

— остался там, — чон кивает в неопределённую сторону, но юта всё понимает. что-то действительно пошло не так. совсем не так, как обычно.

он срывается с высокого стула и быстрыми шагами направляется в сторону туалетов. сегодня накамото не обращает внимания на громкую музыку и других людей. его голова забита совсем другим — ли тэёном, если быть точнее.

японец толкает дверь в мужской туалет, с лёту проходя мимо первых закрытых кабинок. заглядывает за приоткрытую дверь третьей и, наконец, в самой дальней находит друга, сидящим на полу. лица тэёна он не видит. парень упёрся спиной в стену, прижал коленки острые свои к груди и спрятал голову чуть ли не между ними.

накамото садится на корточки перед парнем, дотрагивается аккуратно до его руки.

— что произошло?

— ничего, — отвечает приглушённо.

— тэён, я ещё раз спрашиваю: что произошло?

— ничего,— поднимает голову и заплаканными глазами смотрит на юту,— всё, как обычно. просто мне ещё раз дали понять, что я нужен для удовлетворения инстинктивных желаний, не более.

накамото тяжело вздыхает, берёт руку ли в свою, смотрит на него серьёзно:

— хочешь, чтоб я начал повторять излюбленную фразу моей мамаши?

— в смысле..?

— уже не помнишь, что ли?— юта кривится и пытается спародировать голос своей матери,— ну, я же говорила, что в сеуле не лучше, чем у нас. ну, я же говорила, что, рано или поздно, тебя и твоего дружка этого исключат из университета! ну, я же говорила, что ты ничего не добьёшься. ну, я же говорил тебе когда-то, что нормальных отношений с юно у тебя не будет.

тэён улыбается грустно и качает головой из стороны в сторону, вытирая свободной рукой слёзы с щёк. другой рукой цепляется за юту изо всех оставшихся сил. накамото не отпустит.

— ну, что, отвезти тебя домой?

уверенный кивок.

— хорошо. я вызову такси и буду ждать на улице, не задерживайся тут. 

юта выходит на улицу, не оставаясь и сам дольше в клубе. если он встретит сейчас чона, то точно набьёт ему ебало. злость съедает его изнутри. он просто не понимает, как юно может не улавливать элементарного? тэён, хоть и старше, но по росту ниже, его фигура тоньше, а ещё его обидеть гораздо легче.

японец выдыхает тяжело, чиркает зажигалкой, делает глубокую затяжку и выпускает дым из себя в практически чёрное ночное небо. машина приедет через несколько минут. как-то незаметно рядом с ним образовался ли и попросил у него сигарету.

курят молча. потому что говорить не хочется совсем, да и не о чем сейчас. весенний тёплый ветер уносит дым сигарет и их молчание, старается выветрить грусть тэёна (хоть и получается это плохо).

в салоне автомобиля, на пассажирском сидении ли расслабляется, обнимая руку накамото и прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. юта тёплый, рядом с ним хочется жить. 

— я, наверное, просто устал.

— не удивительно.

— наверное, юно больше не захочет иметь со мной дела.

— это к лучшему. в любом случае, теперь я не хочу, чтоб ты с ним водился. даже не зная, что там между вами сегодня произошло, я этого не хочу. тэён, слышишь меня?

кивает, прижимаясь к костлявому плечу японца сильнее. на душе так беспокойно и пусто. и снова хочется закрыться дома наедине с вредными закусками и глупыми мультфильмами. и надеждой на то, что об этом, как и всегда, будет знать только накамото юта и никто другой.

— знаешь… я просто хочу любить и быть любимым. но позволять кому-то заботиться о себе так сложно, если честно. мне неловко, внутри такое странное ощущение сразу появляется. не могу его правильно описать, извини. проще лелеять кого-то, делать всё возможное для другого, но не для себя. я такой человек, наверное.

— я точно такой же, поэтому забочусь о тебе, идиотина, — японец глупо улыбается, пряча в душе свои настоящие эмоции. тэён этого не видит, но это не для него вовсе. просто у юты привычка такая. а в ответ он получает тихое "спасибо" и руки обвитые вокруг талии.

накамото расплачивается с таксистом, закрывает тихо дверь машины и спрашивает про ключи от квартиры. ли спать хочет, видно, поэтому идёт, опираясь на друга, и реагирует немного заторможено. но нужную вещь всё же отдаёт, и они без проблем добираются до любимой обители тэёна. 

внутри тонко пахнет лавандой и откуда-то с кухни несёт мятой. юте это немного напоминает о его родном доме, где-то в далёкой осаке. от этого становится на душе ещё паршивее.

ли заваливается в зал, на большой диван перед телевизором и включает первый попавшийся канал с каким-то сериалом. японец ничего не спрашивает, сразу отправляясь на кухню, чтоб приготовить чай. с мятой, если найдёт. 

наконец-то можно расслабиться и попытаться прийти в норму. тэён практически засыпает, когда снова слышит голос накамото:

— а вот и чай,— он улыбается полусонному парню, уютно умостившемуся в мягких складках мебели. ставит чашки на журнальный столик, садится рядом, уже не нарушая личного пространства. ли сам это делает, через некоторое время подползая ближе и снова устраиваясь под тёплым боком юты. почему-то теперь японцу тоже хочется спать и глаза слипаются, хотя ещё пару минут назад он чувствовал себя бодрее некуда. или прошло уже больше получаса с того времени? эти моменты, когда его обнимают родные хрупкие, будто у девушки с обложки журнала, ручонки, всегда слишком приятные и слишком незаметно пролетают. часы кажутся минутами, как бы заезжено это не звучало.

накамото прикрывает веки, которые в какой-то момент стали слишком тяжёлыми. он почти провалился в сон, будто бы растворяясь в мягком диване. но прикосновение чужих губ к его собственным нарушило покой и сняло сонливость. японец открывает глаза широко, в полутьме плохо различая очертания лица корейца. сердце бешено колотится, пытаясь пробиться наружу, а голова слишком плохо соображает. юта целует тэёна в ответ, но через мгновение отстраняется, ставя преграду для ли в виде двух своих пальцев между их губами.

большие глаза, отражая блики телеэкрана, смотрят на него как-то совсем грустно. накамото этого взгляда не выносит, отворачивается.

— и что это было?

— я… подумал, что должен как-то тебя отблагодарить. т-ты раз за разом вытаскиваешь мою задницу из всяких неприятностей, а как тебе выразить всю свою признательность совершенно не знаю… я—

— тэён-а, хватит. почему ты продолжаешь наступать на одни и те же грабли?— юта проводит пальцами от губ парня, по его щеке и до скулы. снова смотрит ему в глаза и продолжает:— пожалуйста, позволь любить себя. не давай никому пользоваться собой, ты выше и лучше этого. когда же до тебя дойдёт? ты не игрушка.

ли прячет лицо где-то в плече накамото и снова шепчет спасительное для юты "спасибо". такое простое, но вместе с тем важное слово. иногда только его одного достаточно. тэён когда-нибудь поймёт это и примет. обязательно примет. как и факт того, что иногда стоит получать чужую заботу, чужие чувства, а не только всё время отдавать. потому что в итоге ты можешь остаться ни с чем, абсолютной пустышкой. заполнить эту пустоту под силу не каждому, а тем более сделать это самому.

хотя у ли тэёна на этот случай есть накамото юта — его единственный верный друг, который поможет и ни за что не оставит.


End file.
